Judgement and Death
by wynterbutterfly
Summary: Amariel Fae and Airaleas Sands don't remember much before they became friends but they do know that when they get pulled through Amariel's pool and come out in the Phantomhive Estate's front fountain they start to realize that there were things they were missing and secrets that were suppose to be kept from them are found. (Rating may change) CannonXOC CannonXOC
1. Prolouge

"-Riel!" A panicked voice yelled catching the white silver haired angles attention. Her ice blue eyes traveled up from her judging mirror that played a persons life to se her friend Airaleas Sands running towards her.

Airaleas Sands was the Angel of Death and had long past floor length almost white light mint fren hair and equally pale yellow eyes. In fact most of her was very pale it was the best word to describe her.

"What is it Airaleas?" Amariel asked in a half sigh. She didn't mean to sound uncaring,but she was interrupted during her work. Plus Airaleas had a tendency to b very eccentric sometimes.

"Ashela went to the council! She claimed to have proof we have been abusing out positions and conspiring to over throw heaven!" She yelled panic showing clearly in her pale yellow eyes. Amaril's own ice blue grew just as panicked as her friends.

Ashela was an angel that wanted nothing more then for earth to burn. She was deluded in her beliefs and was taking it to an extreme level.

"What?! How is that possible? Th council wou-"

"She fabricated proof somehow. I-I don't know what or how, but the councils guards are coming to take us to trial!"

No sooner that those words left the decider of death's lips a brilliant group of then angels dressed and armed with glowing gold swords and spears approached them.

"Amariel Fae, Gate keeper and Airaleas Sand, Angel of Death, You're both to be brought before the council. No exceptions." The lead ordered. Both were dragged then to the gold and white marbled room. There the accuser , Ashela stood with a smirk. It took less then 10 minutes for the scowling council member to give a verdict without even a fair trial. The verdict was just as terrible as the angel accuser.

"We sentence both traitors to live on earth, forever to be cast out of his holy kingdom, unless the righteous God deems so. May your lives be swift and fair.


	2. Pools

Amariel and Airaleas lay on the law chairs near Amariels pool. The hot summer sun baking them. Enjoying their summer break from college, Airaleas enjoyed the break more so then Amariel it gave her a break from the teasing classmates who enjoyed picking on her because of her hair being the minty green that it is.

Amariel looked over at her friend her blonde hair shimmering in the sunlight. "I told you that yellow bikini would look adorable on you." She smirked twirling her hair in her fingers. "Oh shut up." Airaleas said keeping her eyes closed. "Now why would i do that?" Amariel asked smirking then stood up her curly hair falling to her shoulders as she stretched.

Airaleas sat up her brown eye's looking at her friend. "Because you were the one that said you wouldn't look good in that black excuse for a bikini." She to smirked at Amariel.

"Very good come back my friend though i must say." She continued looking at her reflection in the water. "I'm sexy and i know it." Amariel knew Airaleas hated that song and wasn't surprised when her friend pushed her in the water.

Amariel came up for air giggling and held her hand up for Airaleas to pull her up but instead she pulled Airaleas in, the two girls giggled until the water started to bubble and the pool floor disappeared causing Airaleas to panic and to latch onto Amariel who was also panicking.

The bubbling seemed to get worse then suddenly they were sucked down under and Airalease lost it and started to shake Amariel under the water. Everything went black for a split second then their was light. All the sucking force stopped and Airaleas kicked up, desperate for air.

It surprised her when she reached the surface of the water so quickly. She could have sworn that they were under deeper. Sucking in a breath she noticed something else as Amariel surfaced to, afew things.

One, it seemed they were now in a fountain. Two, strangers were stairing at them oddly. Three, there was a fish where it shouldn't be. A high pitch scream shattered the calm in the fountain.

"Riel! Fish! Fish, where it shouldn't be!" Airaleas explained acting like the fish was going to eat her boobs. Meanwhile the blond was busy looking at their surroundings. They were no longer in or even near her home. As far as she was concerned there weren't any mansion estates around in the whole town like this. It was amazing,intimidating, and confusing.

"Who would you two be? Intruders?" A very hush and giggle worthy smooth voice said suddenly. Both girls snapped their heads over to look at what seemed to be a butler in a tail coat. He had pale skin like Airaleas, but the strangest ruby dark red eyes Amariel had ever seen. It upset her slightly that they were being accused of something they didn't do. It felt almost familiar.

"There's a fish where it shouldn't be. In a no no place." Airaleas muttered looking down at the flopping fish tail in between her boobs. The man sighed and looked slightly annoyed. "Miss, i'll have to politely ask you to remove the fish and follow me inside. It's most unbecoming for such exposure to be an the Phantomhive estate." The man said with an almost creepy smile while holding out his white gloved hand. Amariel wanted to grab it. She really did because she felt a weird attraction to him, but Airaleas didn't feel the same apparently.

"Nah. It's mine now." She said with a poker face. "What?" Everyone asked . "The fish is in my space and doesn't seem to be leaving soon. Therefore it's mine now. It's name will be...Sally." Everyone was just staring at the strange mint haired girl.

"Airaleas honey, I know you hate that name and you have a weird finders keeper instinct, but put the fish back in the water." Amariel sighed whiling picking lilies off her body. "No. Bastard fish deserves to be named-Ow!" She had been cut off when the butler dude had smacked her.

"Inappropriate language such as that is not tolerated either, I'm afraid. Bard, go have Meirin find some suitable cloths for our guests to wear." He said before grabbing both girls arms and yanking them up out of the fountain. The sudden jerk caused the fish to fall back into the water and it swam around enjoying its freedom.

After the girls were put into suitable and yet slightly irritating cloths's. they were lead to a light brown room, with a fancy wood boarder, and green carpet with a slight Victorian print. The Furniture also seemed fancy with a wood desk in the center of the of the room infront of a big window with cream color curtains. "Wow who live's here? The Duke of fancy pant's?" Airaleas asked. Amariel tried to keep from giggling at how she said that with her poker face.

The boy who was sitting at the desk working on something looked up. He had a patch over his right eye but the other eye was a beautiful shade of blue. His shaggy black with blue tint hair formed around his pail face, "Sebastian, You better have a good reason for bringing these harlots in here." He said in a low voice.

Amariel knew better to keep her mouth shut but Airaleas on the other hand. "Who are you calling a harlot you hay stack!" That earned her a smack upside the head from the butler who they now know as Sebastian. " Don't Address the young master in such a manor." He ordered in a stern voice. That's when Amariel stepped forward. "My name is Amariel Fae, I am the more proper one out of myself and my friend here. So I will be representing up." She said in her lawyer voice she got from law school. She shot a glare at Airaleas to keep her mouth shut, which she knew to obey and if she didn't Amariel would skin she alive.

The young blond continued. "We were swimming in a pool wh-" She was interrupted by the boy. "What pool?"

"Um the one at my house?" She said in a questioning manor.

The boy just looked at her weirdly then Airaleas opened her mouth. "A pool is a man made lake! There problem solved." Amariel shot another glare causing her to close her mouth again so Amariel could continue telling their story on how they ended up in his fountain.

After words the boy turned his chair facing the window contemplating on what he should do with the girls. Airaleas poke her head out from behind the chair. "Can I take a ride in your chair mister?" She asked smiling. Amariel, who was still standing next to the tall Sebastian put her head down and shook it alittle. "We're not going to last..."


	3. Arguments about a Globe

Ceil in his own mind was fairly certain that these two…girls, for lack of politer term, were insane. Not many people would try to attack his mansion practically naked. Though the strange green haired one seemed to already be grating against Sebastian's nerves. The blond however was looking out of place and awkward.

"What?" Ceil finally asked. If he had heard right this strange green haired girl also seemed to just ask if she could _"take a ride in his chair?". _Then be damned if the girl didn't put on a sweet smile and point at his chair.*

"Your chair, it spins. May I ride in it later?" The polite manners actually stunned Amariel. Polite was not usually something that was first used to describe Airaleas. Most of the people they met were usually put off by her. For whatever reason Amariel stuck around though, it was probably because of her way to con people into doing things. It was a necessary skill for what they needed to survive their harsh world.

"No. Now who are you two really? People of your…caliber don't just wander onto an Earl's estate without some motive." Ceil demanded glaring at the girl. She frowned and walked to stand next to her friend obviously not taking being denied well. This could go very wrong very quickly Amariel realized with a new frown directed at Airaleas.

"As I said before, I'll speak for the two of us. Our names really are Amariel and Airaleas. I'm not really sure how but my pool sucked us under and then we resurfaced in your fountain." She knew it wasn't the exact answer that he wanted to hear but for now it was what he was going to get. Sadly Airaleas decided this exact moment to continue to butt in.

"Wait. Has no one ever taught you stranger danger, Riel? He clearly understands it, so I'm going to exorcise the same frigging caution. So, Almighty Wizard Of Oz, introduce yourselves so we're not left in the dark. And don't you dare slap me for being straight forward!" She cried spinning around to point a finger and hot glare at the tall butler named Sebastian. A single sort of grunting chuckle that was almost a sigh came from the boy at the desk.

"Very well. I am the Earl Phantomhive, Ceil Phantomhive. Now would you care to tell me where your pool was located?" Airaleas wanted to smack the slight frown at least into a smirk, that way she would feel at know he didn't feel they were a threat. Amariel on the other hand wanted to badly strangle Airaleas and shoot herself. She felt trapped suddenly for some reason. Her intuition and weird feelings were always right though.

"Why yes you may!" Airaleas replied to the young Earl in the same almost rude sarcastic tone that he spoke to them with. "It's in *some random city*, *Some random state*, in the US of A!"

Amariel was literally thinking someone kill me now please put me out of my misery before this meat ball gets me killed. Ceil's eyes narrowed in confusion and a bit of anger. "What? There aren't any of those states. So where are you two from really?" He practically growled out. Amariel and Airaleas both glanced at each other. Then in the blonds vision she saw a globe on a shelf. Shoving past her friend she rushed over to it and grabbed it. Turning back towards the desk she slammed it down on the wood. Airaleas was quick to join her.

"Here! This where we're from! But it's not a territory…Holy Crap!" The mint haired female suddenly yelled getting a sharp glare from the butler.

"What's the date? The full date!" Airaleas demanded just as sudden as her yell. Ceil looked at the girls in an annoyed way. "You two must have be from a lower class family to not even know the year…If you must know the year is 1898.." He said turning his attention back to the paper work on the desk. The fact that he said the girls we're from a low class family rubbed Amariel the wrong way. Airaleas's eyes bugged out. "What?!" She shrieked causing Amariel to cover her ears.

"I call horse shit! It's 2013 when we were swimming, you dike!" She continued glaring, but it did confirm some of her theories. "And you have no right to talk about our families if you no nothing about them!"

"Calm down, miss, or I'll be forced to result to violence." The butler Sebastian threatened again. Gritting her teeth Amariel put a hand on Airaleas's shoulder.

"Sorry. She gets a bit defensive about that subject. Five years ago we both woke up in a hospital with no memory of anything. Since we were both in the same situation we decided it would be best to stick together." She explained calmly. The Earl's eyes got a softer light in them.

"Then I apologize, but it doesn't change-" "Hey, can we like work here or something? I mean I really have no idea why I'm asking but I am so…you know whatever." Airaleas said looking obviously conflicted about something. She had been acting really weird since they were escorted to this office. Like super mood swings. She's usually slightly serious with a hint of humor. Ceil gave the girls a look that was cold as ice. "I have no use for twits like you le-"

"Master if I may interrupt, ladies would you be so kind as to step out of the room for just a moment?" He directed the question/order towards Amariel since she seemed to be the most reasonable of the two. She couldn't say no to him. It was like alarm bells were going off but she didn't mind. So without a word she grabbed Airaleas and dragged out past the door.

"There's something weird about that guy." Airaleas grumbled. Amariel huffed and crossed her arms. "There's something weird about you. One moment your all ooh a fish, the next your all like die you dork!...Are you pregnant?" She asked.

Hazel eyes went wide in shock. "I'm pretty sure I'm a virgin, thank you very much!"


	4. The Terms

Amariel shrugged. "I'm just making sure. I've never seen mood swings that bad, at least not from you."

Meanwhile back in the office Sebastian was discussing why he thinks the two girls should stay. "Master, there is clearly something not human about them. Should you let them leave it could mean trouble in the future if they were to end up in the wrong hands." Ceil looked at him. "Something did seem out of the ordinary with them…" He seemed to still be pondering the idea for a short time then made up his mind. "Very well…They can stay for now that is, as long as they don't become too bothersome."

Before Sebastian walked out of the room he added. "Sebastian, keep a close eye on them." Sebastian bowed with a slight smirk. "As you wish my master." He then exited the room and Ceil returned to his paper work.

The girls looked up as the door to the office opened and it revealed the tall Sebastian. He smiled that slightly creepy smile. "I will show you to your rooms now." Amariel looked slightly confused. "You're letting us stay? I thought he wanted us to leave." He looked at her and just smiled as he started leading them to the room they would be sharing. "It seems that the young master has changed his mind." Amariel looked confused, just a second ago the young Earl seemed eager to be rid of them why would he suddenly change his mind? She was not overly fond of the idea of being part of a master plot or anything of the sort.

Sebastian showed them to their room which was a decent size room with a bed big enough for the both of them. Airaleas ran in and jumped on the bed earning an irritated look from Sebastian Amariel looked around the room taking in the surroundings. Airaleas ran over to have another random spout. "What's for dinner I'm starving! Is it fish? I'm in the mood for fish, or turkey, Wait! Not turkey definitely fish." She said with a big grin on her face. Sebastian smiled. "Dinner will be promptly at 8 o'clock."

He didn't answer and just kept walking.

"Why didn't he tell me what we were having?"Airaleas wondered with a frown. Amariel looked at her like the fish ate her brains. "You don't even like to eat fish why would you ask for it?"

"I have no clue I just suddenly wanted fish." Her eyes widened. "Oh No! That fish in the fountain gave me a sickness that makes me want to eat fish!" Amariel hung her head. "Why of all days do you have to be so random?"

It was after this that Sebastian, Bless him for he always knows how to make things awkward, showed up and insisted that they change clothes. The only other clothes for them to wear would have to be Mei-Rin's. At first Airaleas was all for it, complaining about drafts and fish looking at all the wrong places. Sebastian was pretty sure she was insane, this was further confirmed when she actually got a look at Mei-Rin.

"Aw, Shit. Honey, you're awesome and all but these aren't gonna fit in your clothes." She complained ( She never really stopped.) about her chest. Then she proceeded to reach up and grab them while talking. Queue bloody nose from one maid and cook who was spying, a very annoyed sigh from a butler, and a roll of the eyes from a best friend.

"You've squeezed into an infant's shirt at the store, you'll be fine." Amariel said before smacking her roughly in the head and pulling her into the Mei-Rin's room with Mei-Rin. Once inside the fun began. Well it was more fun for the other two and not Airaleas, since they were treating it like it was dress up. She honestly couldn't fit into any of the clothes Mei-Rin had except for maybe a really loose flowing night gown. Sebastian was waiting outside the whole time to show them to their accommodations after so it wasn't really surprising when he showed up with some fancier dresses for Airaleas to try on.

"Do try these, at least until the young master can have Miss Nina come out and make you both some proper clothing. They're hardly the garments of a simple servant and more of a lady. While you where them I'll have to ask that you act like a proper woman of Society Miss Sands." He said setting down a light blue dress on the bed. The mint haired woman grinned and looked at Amariel.

"I accept your terms!" She chirped with that same almost evil grin still directed at the blond.

* * *

**A little itty bitty authors note:**

**I have been working on this a lot guys and I know I haven't really posted anything. That's okay though because you want to know why?...I'm moving from one town ( In the middle of freaking nowhere, seriously I tell the name to people and they look at me like its a made up place. I've started to just say I came from Narnia) to another that's actually three cities that got so big they are now one...but it's all desert and sucks. It's a pretty big move so we're all under a bunch of stress. Also my disclaimer for the whole story_ I only own plot twists and Amariel/ Airaleas. Nothing else. Love you guys for all the nice reviews. WB-Out!**


	5. His Butler, Helper

~A Week Later~

Amariel was helping Airaleas with her corset, and Airaleas was making her aware who was the servant around here. "Make my bed Amariel and make sure it looks like it's from a Martha Stewart Catalog." She said in a crappy British accent. Amariel glared and pulled the corset strings really tight.

"I'm not your fucking maid!" Airaleas tried to breath but couldn't until Amariel felt that she suffered enough and loosened the strings just slightly. "Give me one more order and we will see if these things can really kill a person." She said before walking out of the room.

Miss Nina still hadn't arrived to make them some cloths and it was starting to annoy Amariel since she was stuck in maids clothing and was forced to do house work when Airaleas got to sit on her lazy ass and do nothing. "By the way, breakfast is ready!" Amariel hollered from the hallway even though she had a strict no yelling order from Sebastian she didn't care.

She waited at the bottom of the stairs for Airaleas who took her sweet time getting down them acting like the queen of Sheba. As they entered the dining hall they were greeted by a yelp of pain. "Ouch! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" A very much in pain Finny yelped and jumped in the air with a dart sticking in the back of his head. He rushed over to Ceil holding the back of his head.

"Wh-what was that for master? What did I do?" He asked in shock that Ceil had thrown the dart at him. Ceil calmly took a drink of his tea. "Nothing, I shouldn't have to justify my actions."

Finny looked shocked at the young masters words. Airaleas was seated next to Ceil digging into her breakfast Amariel was about to sit down to when Sebastian barged in. "There you are! Have you finished weeding the yard Finny?"

"Uhh.." Which clearly met he hadn't. "May-Rin have you washed all the bedding?" She was too busy gawking at Sebastian as she stuttered with the only words that came out of her mouth. "Um..well.." She blushed and poked her two pointer fingers together. "Bard, shouldn't you be preparing tonight's dinner?" he asked the other blonde who just scratched the back of his head. "Tanaka.." He glanced back at the old man drinking some tea and sighed slightly. "Well, I suppose you're alright as you are." The old man chuckled his old chuckle and continued to drink his tea.

"Now all of you, we have no time for thumb twiddling this morning. So get to work!" Airaleas giggled slightly at his choice of words and the fact that if he probably tried any harder at looking scary he would have lightning coming from his eyes received a slight glare from Amariel. Airaleas giggled more as the servants hurried out of the room. "Yes sir!" They shouted leaving a dust cloud behind. Amariel figured with all the hurrying someone important must be coming to the estate. Sebastian looked at her.

"Amariel go help May-Rin so maybe not everything will get broken." She nodded. "Yes sir." Then walked out after them while Airaleas kept eating breakfast with a slight evil smirk thinking of all the fun she would have today.

Amariel watched as Sebastian did his work tell it was all perfection. He is the biggest perfectionist I have ever met. She thought to herself as she stared and watched. "How can you get everything so perfect?" Amariel asked looking at one of the glasses that had not even a speck on it. He just smirked.

"It's very simple my dear." he was about to say something else when the bell to the study rang. Sebastian sighed. "Still so much work to be done and he calls me now." She watched as he slipped his coat on and walked down the hall.

May-Rin, Bard, and Finny were all peeking behind the corner watching him she walked up behind them to listen. "This is our chance, Sebastian looks down on us all the time today will be so perfect he won't even know what hit him." By this time Airaleas had joined the little group meeting. "Oh that's a good idea!" May-Rin said. Amariel just shook her head knowing that this wasn't going to go well. "It's settled then we have a plan of attack!" Bard announced. "Yeah!" they all held their hands in the air even Airaleas, they looked at her. "What are you doing? You're not a servant why are you joining in?" Finny asked. Airaleas grinned. "I wouldn't miss messing with Sebastian for anything." Amariel sighed and they all looked at her. "Well? Are you in?" May-Rin asked. "Well, I suppose so since I have nothing better to do."

Airaleas went to the kitchen with Bard and they were brain storming ideas on how to cook the food faster. Airaleas was in the perfect thinking pose she then snapped her fingers. "I got it! We use the flame thrower! Not only will it cook the food faster but is a cool way of doing it!" Bard looked at her shocked at first Airaleas thought he would actually say no. "Why didn't I think of that!" He said going to get the flame thrower Airaleas just smiled and began to walk calmly innocently away. "My work here is done."

The very mischievous mint haired girl skipped on to her next victim until she heard a crash sound and saw May-Rin on the ground along with thousands of dishes that were broken. Amariel was standing next to her holding one dish.

"I managed to save one." She said holding the dish close to her. "One survived so many lives lost, so many fine china hitting the ground shattering to many, many pieces. Oh the pain they must have been in." She said cradling the dish as if it was the only survivor of a great battle. Airaleas slowly stepped out of the room from her crazed friend. "We'll I didn't even have to do anything in there." She said walking to the grounds to see what she could do out there.

Finny was getting out the normal weed killer he used when Airaleas showed up. "No no no. That will take all day." She stated and pulled out another thing of weed killer. "Use this! It will be more effective and the effects will be faster." Finny smiled his cute little boy smile. "Thank you Airaleas, where would I be without your help?" She simply smiled and started walking off. "Oh I'm sure you would have managed."

* * *

Hey, my faithful readers and reviewers!

I am alive and managed to get all moved in and everything with not too much trouble. The only trouble I actually had was with the internet. The man who came out to install it was too lazy because we were his last stop of the day and it was his last day, jerk. So we had to reschedule and that wasted another week and a half of my life! Yeah, not too happy with that. It took the other guy a total of like 15-30 minutes to put it in. Really? Is it really that hard? Well I have a connection now and that's all that matters. Laters!


	6. His Butler, Able pt1

Airaleas was wondering in the hallway when she say the servants all in a row and Sebastian in front of them. "Now tell me how did this happen?" He asked with a slight evil smirk. "I thought things would go faster if I used undiluted weed killer on the garden" Finny said close to tears. "I was trying to reach the tea set we use for guest but I tripped and the cabinet fell!" May-Rin said he glasses cracked and poor Amariel still holding the plate.

"Things falling glass breaking so many lives lost." She said rocking back and forth. "There was a lot of meet left to be cooked for dinner, it was going to take a long time so I used me flame thrower." Bard said. Airaleas tried not to giggle as Sebastian towered of them. "We're sorry Sebastian!" The all said minus Amariel and Bard but it was clear the Bard was sorry. It was amazing that they actually never blamed tried to blame her and actually thought they screwed up themselves.

Sebastian looked deep in thought as he pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time, the servants still fussing and Amariel grieving over the broken tea set. "Calm down all of you, now perhaps you should try taking a page out of Tanaka's book and start behaving like-" He stopped mid-sentence a looked at the old man who was still holding his tea with that same dazed look on his face. "Everyone listen closely and do exactly as I say understand? We must be quick about this." He said picking up Tanaka's cup of tea. "We might save this night yet."

Airaleas was eager to see how Sebastian would pull repairing everything before the guest was to arrive. She was about to say something to Amariel when she say her still holding the last plate. "Why are you still holding the plate?" She asked her friend Amariel looked at the plate then Airaleas. "I don't know, here you can have it I have things to do yes must get things ready." She quickly scurried down the hall to go see what she could do to help. Airaleas looked at the plate and then dropped it. "Oops." She giggled and walked off to watch everything unfold for the night.

In a few hours Sebastian had all the servant's lined up outside the estate which now looked like a Japanese garden awaiting the guest. Soon a carriage pulled in front of the house and a man wearing a top hat and a coat stepped out. In Amariel's opinion he was not that pretty to look at his almost grayish blonde hair and his beard and mustache was complete with his blue eyes that seemed to hide a dark purpose and hidden secrets. Amariel was usually good at judging people she made a note not to be only in the room with that man.

The man stared stunned at the yards of the estate. "Oh, how impressive!" He said in an Italian accent that reminds Amariel of Mario. She and the other servants bowed. "Hello and welcome sir." They all said at once. That's when the man noticed Amariel as she and the others stood straight up again he didn't take his eyes off her, she always had male troubles like this. "This is called a stoned garden. It is a traditional feature in Japan." Sebastian said to the man. "Ah prodigioso! Wonderful! Truly an elegant garden." He said cheerfully he arms out stretched, Amariel was glad that the strike of a conversation had distracted him. "We thought it be appropriate to serve dinner alfresco this evening. Miss Amariel will escort you inside until the meal is ready." She stepped forward and walked over to Sebastian and the guest and she bowed politely even though she didn't want to, she knew something wasn't good about this man.

"If you please sir follow me." She stood and started leading the man. The man laughed. "I should have expected this from a Phantomhive. I cannot wait to see what else is in store especially with such a beautiful maid. I'm sure this will be a fabulous evening." He said with a smirk as they walked inside. "I'm sure the master has good plans for the night." Amariel said as she closed the door behind him.

Amariel felt most uncomfortable with the man now that they were alone walking down the hall. They were only a few rooms away from the place where Ceil was waiting when he grabbed her by the forearm and pulled her against the wall causing her heart to stop then pound really fast. The man had a smirk on his face.

"I have a proposition for you if you will." He said moving a hand to her face. "Why don't you work for me and be a maid in my fine estate?" Amariel moved her face away from his hand with a glared and yanked her arm away. "No thanks." She yanked her arm free but he grabbed it again and brought her back against the wall hard causing it to thump as her head met the wall. "Why not?" he demanded. "You will be treated a lot better than as a maid there then you would here." He stated she tried yanking her arm away again but he kept the grip tight on her. She kept glaring and trying to pull free. "I rather eat dog crap than work for you."

This made him really mad and caused him to raise his back hand to her but before he could strike someone grabbed it. Amariel looked and saw Airaleas who also had a slightly glare. "I don't suppose you were actually thinking about striking my maid were you?" She asked with a glare. The man must have guessed that Airaleas was of high standards by the way she was dressed and released Amariel. He laughed nervously.

"No of course not miss me and this maid were just exchanging harmless conversation." Airaleas still had that glare. "You're lucky you are expected by Lord Phantomhive otherwise you would not be reaching your destination. Now release my maid!" She said with a regale voice which surprised Amariel, but the man did as he asked and both Amariel and Airaleas showed him the way, tension hanging in the air.

In the Study Amariel stood by the door in case she was given orders to fetch something and Airaleas sat near Ceil and the man as they played their bored game reading a book listening into their chit chat which seemed to be about Ceil's toy company; however Ceil didn't seem to be noticing or caring.

"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead. What terrible luck it appears I lose a turn." The man smiled and laughed a little. "Right now is the perfect time we should begin expanding the company and building a strong labor force." Ceil sat back blocking out his words. "Go on it's your turn." He said interrupting the man. "Ah yes I just spin this then." He spun the little device. "Ok then 5 spaces." He moved his piece then looked back at Ceil. "Now what I was going to ask you, perhaps you could contribute another 12,000 pounds to support our expansion? I believe it would be quite a profitable venture for you my lord, and I would consider it an honor to expand a phantom-" Before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted.

"Lose a leg in the enchanted forest." Ceil said looking at the board game. The man looked confused. "It's your turn again, I lost a turn remember?"

"O-oh, I see." He smiled a bit nervously and picked up the spinning piece and gave it a spin. "Right, I move six." Ceil looked at him. "No you don't, that's three."

"What but.."

"You lost a leg if you recall, now you only move half the number of spaces." Ceil said explaining the rules to the man. Amariel ever so wished that he would lose a leg and some other body parts. "Oh my, this is a gruesome board game is there no way I can restore my leg then?" He asked with a slight nervous laugh. "I'm afraid once something is truly lost sir, that one can never get it back again." Ceil took the piece from the man's hands and placed it on the board. "You are burned by raging flames." He said then glanced up at the man with his piercing blue eyes. Both Amariel's and Airaleas's eyes were on the man they could tell he was hiding something.


	7. His Butler, Able pt2

Amariel excused herself to go see if they needed help in the kitchen. Bard was cutting what looked like raw meat of some sort. There was a loud voice coming from behind her. "Sebastian, I got them!" Amariel Turned around and right as she did May-Rin tripped into Amariel Causing both her and the boxes to fall. She expected to hit the hard ground but instead she was stopped by a slightly comforting embrace and the boxes were also caught as well. Amariel looked and saw that Sebastian was the one that had caught her and managed to catch the boxes with one on his foot and the rest in his other hand, she had a slight blush but only slight and May-Rin had met the ground.

"Oh honestly, How many times do I have to tell you not to run in the mansion, May-Rin? You knocked Miss Amariel off her feet and could have caused her great damage not to mention break the dishes in the boxes."

May-Rin hurried to her feet. "Oh Yes! I'm so sorry Sir and Miss Amariel. My glasses are cracked and I can't see a thing!" Sebastian Stood Amariel up and placed the box that he caught on his foot with the others that were in his hand dismissing May-Rin's apology as Bard and Finny poked out from the kitchen. "These are the last Items we needed for dinner." Sebastian turned and looked at the servants even though Amariel seemed to be in a daze. "Splendid work everyone but now I believe you can leave the rest of it to me and relaxed for a bit. I need you to do well, very well during dinner tonight."

Everyone but Amariel looked slightly shocked. "He said it twice." Finny nodded. "Ohh that's serious." They all hurried along to go have their breaks but Amariel stayed behind and turned to Sebastian who was now in the kitchen his back to her as he came up behind him. "Ah miss. Amariel you are still here? I thought I told you to go on a break." He said not turning around.

"I was just going to offer you my service it will go by faster. I also wanted to thank you for catching me when you didn't have to." He turned to her and smiled that smile that made her blush which she hated blushing. "What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't prevent one of my assistance to fall and possible damage herself and not be able to do her work? But thank you for the kind offer of assisting me however it will not be necessary" Her eye twitched seeing as he admitted to catching her and preventing her so he would have less work to do. "As you say, sir."

She went to leave the room but stopped when he spoke. "Though I would enjoy your company Miss Amariel." She smiled and stood right next to him watching him work. "As you wish, sir." She said quietly with a slight smile on her face.

Amariel and Sebastian walked back into the room where the meeting was. Amariel took her place standing next to Airaleas. "Pardon the interruption but dinner is served." Sebastian said with his usual butler smile. "Oh dining out in the exquisite stone garden, shall we go my lord?" He said almost to cheerer probably because he was getting tired of the board game. "Very well we will finish the game later." Ceil said you could almost see the disappointment in the man's eyes. "Oh is there any real need to finish it? It's clear that I'm going to lose."

"I'm not in the habit of abandoning games half way through." He said with a slight smile as he stood and went to the door. "How childish.." The man said with a slight glare Amariel and Airaleas's eyes slightly widened and Ceil turned with a harsh glare. "I-I mean sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see what's really important. It's a true gift, maybe that's what made the Phantomhive's the nation's foremost toymakers. It certainly impresses me." The man said quickly, with a slight stutter. Sebastian had a slight glare on his face and Amariel and Airaleas still looked a little shocked. Amariel quickly covered Airaleas's mouth before she could say anything.

Once Ceil, The man, and Sebastian walked out she moved her hand away. "Remember proper young ladies don't shoot their mouths off." Amariel said. "I wasn't going to say anything to mean…" Amariel shook her head. "Airaleas I have known you since forever I know when you're going to say something rude or insulting.."

"You should be the one saying something mean to him Amariel your too nice." She smiled and rubbed her friends head. "So I have to make up for your niceness with my meanness." Airaleas said as she skipped out of the room. Amariel sighed and fallowed knowing her friend was right.

The eating area was lit with Japanese lanterns giving it that Japanese feel to it. Amariel and May-Rin stood next to Sebastian as he announced the dinner for that night. "On tonight's menu is a finely-chopped raw beef bonduri from our chef Baldroy." Amariel tried not to giggle from the looks on Ceil and The man's faces but also because of Bards real name Airaleas was already giggling and eating away.

"A pile of raw beef..? And this is dinner..?" The man said slightly pail.

"Yes, but surely you have heard of it? This good sir is a tradition Japanese dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who's done important work! That is the wonder of bonduri!" He said making a big deal about it. The man looked whipped out and Amariel just blinked as did the other servants Airaleas just ate it. "This is a token from our master to show is thanks for all the hard work on his companies behalf, He wanted you to know that it is much appreciated. " Sebastian said a little calmer now.

"Esculent what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!" The man said trying to get back on Ceil's good side. "The vintage we are poring tonight was special selected to complement the taste of soy sauce." Sebastian said. Amariel watched as May-Rin just stood there oh great Amariel thought he had to pick the stupid one. "May-Rin? now please May-Rin." Sebastian said May-Rin looked at him like he was born yesterday. "Yes sir?" Amariel mentally slapped herself and went to take over and pour the drink. "Why are you just standing there? Pour the man his drink." Sebastian said and that's when she lost it and pushed the cart into Amariel who already had to bottle in her hand to trip and spill on the table cloth.

Amariels widened as she was so ashamed of herself and soon the cloth was pulled right from under the table set before the man could even notice the spill. She was amazed with Sebastian's skills even more nothing was broken and nothing was spilt. Airaleas just noticed the table cloth was missing. "Oh my God where did the table cloth go! I swear it was just here!"

Amariel shook her head. Sebastian just carried on as if she wasn't even speaking. "A Speck of dirt most unsightly I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it." Ceil said still eating. Sebastian bowed. "Please except my apologies sir, do continue to enjoy the meal at your leaguer." Sebastian said, Airaleas looked at him. "I know you can hear me! Where did the Table cloth go! It was magic wasn't it!" Amariel quickly covered her mouth again. Geeze, she had to break character right now? She thought mentally sighing. "Please forgive my mistress she tends to be a little loud sometimes."

The man laughed. "Oh Phantomhive you have continued to impress me what an able butler you have!" Ceil smiled. "Pay him no mind he merely acted as befits one of my servants."

"My master is quite correct about that naturally, you see I am simply one hell of a butler." Ceil shot Sebastian a look and then finished eating and Amariel moved her hand away so Airaleas could as well her eyes still on Sebastian she only looked away when he looked at her with that same smile she liked.


End file.
